Josefina Madrid (1902-1976)
}} Ancestors of Josefina Madrid y Balderas *Don Martin Balderas, Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; m. Doña Apolonia Baviera, Principala of Banate, sole heiress of Don Felix Baviera; lived in Banate. **Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera, Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (born in Bacelona, Spain); lived in Banate. ***Josefina Madrid y Balderas (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. 7 January 1923 Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981) Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; lived in Banate. **Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (born in Bacelona, Spain) Commercial shipping merchant and, later, among the first town officials of Banate when the local government was re-established at the end of the Filipino-American War in 1901;Annual report of the Philippine Commission / Bureau of Insular Affairs, War Department to the President of the United States, Washington D.C.: 1901, Vol. I, p. 130. https://archive.org/stream/reportunitedsta02unkngoog#page/n158/mode/2up/search/Banate Sanitary Officer of Banate; m. Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera, Principala of Banate; lived in Banate. *Timoteo Madrid of Barcelona, Spain; m. Francisca Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain; lived in Barcelona, Spain. (Genealogy of Doña Apolonia Baviera) *Don Felix Baviera, Principal and First Gobernadorcillo of Banate in 1837; m. Doña Rita; lived in Banate. **Don Francisco Baviera, son of Don Felix Baviera and Doña Rita; m. Doña Juana Barte; lived in Banate. ***Doña Apolonia Baviera, Principala of Banate; m. Don Martin Balderas, Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; lived in Banate. ****Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera, Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (born in Bacelona, Spain); lived in Banate. *****Josefina Madrid y Balderas (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. 7 January 1923 Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981); lived in Banate. Siblings Josefina had a brother and a sister: *Clara Madrid y Balderas; born in 1889; died in Banate at the age of 24; buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 9 November 1913. *Serafin Madrid y Balderas; m. Erigia Beriones of Dingle, Iloilo; lived in Banate *Pilar Mardid y Balderas; m. Paulo Badilla - President of Banate during the American Regime in the Philippines (1927 - 1929), and during the U.S. Commonwealth Period (1939 - 1940); lived in Banate Children of Josefina Madrid y Balderas and Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio Josefina and Francisco had ten children: Notes and references Notes: * Marriage Registry of the Parish of St. John the Baptist in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines (1910 -1935), p. 45 - for date about the marriage of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and about his parents, as well as about the parents of his wife Josefina Madrid y Balderas. * Republic of the Philippines, Iloilo City, Death Certificate of Josefina Madrid Brillantes (Municipal Form No. 103), Local Register No. 1679 (i-76), dated 6 September 1976. * Some details regarding the genealogy of Josefina Madrid y balderas are also contained in the Registration of the coat of arms of her son Eduardo Brillantes (1937 - 2006). Confer: Alfonso Ceballos-Escalera y Gila, Certificacion de Armas a favor de Senor Don Eduardo P. Brillantes y Balderas Madrid, Segovia: 28 January 2006, No. 8/2006. Category:Married in 1923 Category:Principalía